Anthony Goldstein
'Anthony Samuel Goldstein '(b. 14 January 1980) is a half-blood wizard who was a student in Harry Potter's year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was Sorted into Ravenclaw and became best friends with fellow Ravenclaws Terry Boot, Michael Corner and Padma Patil. He is married to Sally-Anne Perks and father of Arnie and Jane Goldstein. Biography Family Lineage Anthony's ancestors were Ashkenazi Jews from Bohemia, that arrived in London in 1904 where they set up businesses. Anthony's maternal grandmother is muggle, she was born into a non-Jewish family but converted to Judaism. Anthony's family belongs to Jewish Reform Community. Childhood Anthony was born in the north London suburb, Golders Green, where he lived with his parents. He is an only child. From age 3-11, he attended the Jewish Hasmonean Primary School. His parents owned several shops in Golders Green and Diagon Alley, and he was introduced to business from an early age. He taught himself to read when he was 4 years old. Education at Hogwarts First year (1991-1992) Anthony befriended Michael Corner and Terry Boot on his third day of Hogwarts, as Michael demanded that he put his book down and entertained them. The three quickly became inseperable. Second year (1992-1993) Anthony developed a crush on Padma Patil, something that Terry and Michael often would tease him with. He thought she was absolutely stunning, but did not know how to approach her in a non-friendly manner. This was the year he became Bar Mitzvah. Third year (1993-1994) The summer before their third year, Michael, Terry and him taught themselves Latin. They figured it would become of good use in their extracurricular Magical Theory class. Anthony chose the same electives as Terry and Michael: Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. Michael, Terry and he ended the year in the top of the class in the exams, the three of them being equally academically strong. Fourth year (1994-1995) In his fourth year, Anthony watched Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Secretly, he cheered for Harry Potter. This year was also the year that the fifth year Ravenclaw Prefect were to be elected . He, Terry and Michael were candidates. The boys were used to competing against each other, and had no problem argueing why it should be them instead of their opponents. Anthony won with 16 votes over Michael and Terry's 12 each. After the End-of-year Feast in the honor of Cedric Diggory, Anthony finally got the courage to ask out Padma. The two shared a kiss and she said yes. Fifth year (1995-1996) Anthony dated fellow Prefect Padma, and they were nicknamed "The Golden Couple". Anthony joined Dumbledore's Army, an organization against Dolores Umbridge. Hermione Granger taught him, Michael and Terry the Protean Charm. Anthony achived 10 O.W.L.s and an average point score of 7.8, right above Terry and Michael, but fair below Padma. Sixth year (1996-1997) Padma broke up with him the first week of term, and Anthony was devastated. She broke up as they were too devoted to each their religion. At the Charms Club get-together in the beginning of October, Anthony started dating Jessica Tring, a Ravenclaw the year below him. They started a sexual relationship, but it only lasted for a couple of weeks. Anthony felt sorry afterwards, as he had only used Jessica to get his mind off Padma. In the summer after their sixth year, Terry, Michael and he got a tattoo. A blue triquetra on their chest, to symbolize the three of them. It was blue to symbolize the Star of David. They attended Terry's hearing in the Ministry, as he was muggle-born. He was avoided imprisonment as his maternal great-grandmother was a witch. Seventh year (1997-1998) The Carrows had taken over Hogwarts, and Anthony was one of the first person to suggest a rebellion. He joined the second Dumbledore's Army led by Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood and organized an underground newspaper, called "The Raider" by the use of the Protean Charm. In late February of 1998, as he was talking Neville in the middle of the night, Amycus Carrow found him and chained him up. He was tortured with the Cruciatus Curse in hope of information. The spikes boring into his wrists caused him to bleed severely, but Michael was able to stop the bleeding afterwards. Two weeks later, as Michael was tortured for freeing a first-year, they decided to scale down the rebellion. In late April, they fleed to the Room of Requirement, and lived there until the Battle of Hogwarts. Battle of Hogwarts Later life Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Relationships Michael Corner Terry Boot Padma Patil Harry Potter Jessica Tring Sally-Anne Perks Children Etymology Behind the scenes Anthony is portrayed by Nicholas Bishop. Category:Ravenclaws Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards Category:Members of Dumbledore's Army Category:Prefects